


Destiel fic

by Deans_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gabe - Freeform, I'm bad with naming stuff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, cas, crowley - Freeform, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_impala/pseuds/Deans_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lives alone in an apartment and one day Dean shows up at his door... I'm really bad with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel fic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters blah blah. There's more notes at the end! :) Thanks for reading! I'd love feedback so tell me what can make it better!

Castiel Novak sat on his couch of his small apartment that rainy night watching tv when he heard a noise at the door. It sounded like knocking, so being the nice person he is, he heads to answer it.

He expects it to be s friend of his, passing by and stopping to say hello. But this late and while it was raining?

But when he opens it he sees a young man around his age, maybe mid twenties, soaking wet with only a t shirt and blue jeans to cover him. He felt sorry for the man, it was freezing this time of year.

"Are you alright?" He asked the man. He looked up and Castiel got a good look at his face. His sandy blond hair, tanned skin, and his beautiful green eyes.

The man shook his head and took a shivering breath. "C-could I come in please? I'm f-freezing..."

Castiel shook his head. "Of course! Yes! Please come in, it's awefully cold."

The man nodded his head at Cas and walked in quickly.

After they both got in, Castiel asked "Come with me to the bedroom and I'll find you some clothes. My friend I used to share this place with probably left some clothes when he left.

He ended up finding a jacked, some dark jeans, a white shirt and a flannel shirt.

When the man came out he still was cold, but at least he was dry. Castiel smiled. "Feel better."

The man nodded at him. "Yeah, thanks..."

"So what's your name?" Castiel asked.

"Dean Winchester. You?"

"Castiel smiled at him and extended his hand. "Castiel."

Dean shook his hand and for the first time revealed a wonderful smile. "Great to meet ya Cas."

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "Cas? Nobody's ever called me Cas."

"Oh well, that's what I'll call you. Not to intrude but... You got any food?"

Cas nodded. "Of course! Here, I'll go warn done soup up."

He led Dean into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. They stayed quiet while Cas warmed the food, but once he gave it to Dean he spoke up.

"So Dean, why where you out there in the rain? You should've been inside."

Dean looked down. "Yeah... I told my dad I was gay and he ah, didn't like it."

Cas nodded. "I see... My brother is the only one who knows about me... I'm not very close to the rest of my family."

Dean nodded. "I'm sorry man. How'd your dad figure out you where gay? He catch you bangin' some dude?"

"No, I've never actually had sex before... He just heard me talking to my brother Gabe about it..."

Deans eyebrows raised. "Never? Damn! With a fave like yours I'd think boys would be all over you!"

Castiel blushed a little. "Umm... Thanks I guess."

Dean smiled. "So, you got a boyfriend at least?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I haven't dated since high school really. And even then it wasn't much."

"Yeah." Dean said. "I don't know if I've ever really had an actual relationship before..."

Cas frowned. "Really? Huh."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then they decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie.

After an hour or so, it ended up with Cas leaning on Deans shoulder. So before it finished, Cas had fallen asleep.

Dean felt a little awkward with Cas sleeping on his legs. He knew he didn't mean to, but still... He couldn't even move, he didn't want to though. Castiel was some seriously hot stuff!

Do eventually, Dean fell asleep too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up to a face staring at his, they where behind the couch so it seemed as if he where upside down. 

But it still scared Dean.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted, shooting you and knocking Cas onto the floor by accident.

Cas looked up and then gasped. "Oh my god Dean! I'm sorry! I totally forgot that Gabriel was coming over today!"

Gabe pouted. "Aww! My baby bro forgot me?"

Cas rolled his eyes and stood up. "Gabriel, this is Dean."

Gabe smiled and extended his hand. "Hello Dean-o. You Cassie's boyfriend or something?"

Cas and Dean blushes a deep red. "No!" They both shouted.

Gabe smirked. "Sure Cas. I'll come back later and leave you two alone..." He said as he left.

Once he did Cas sighed. "Sorry about that Dean... Gabe always teases me. He can usually tell when I like someone."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You like me?"

Then Cas realized what he'd said and blushed. "Ummm... Yes?"

Dean smirked and caressed Cas's cheek. "Oh really Cas?"

He nodded.

Then Dean leaned in slowly and said. "Well I like you too." And kissed him gently.

"So Cas, you never told me your last name."

"Oh really?" He asked. "Well, it's Novak."

Dean nodded. "Novak huh?" Then he leaned in and kissed the smaller man again. "Well mister Novak, I think I'm really gunna like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue this guys! I'm only posting more if you want. Since my other fanfics where crap, I figured I'd try and redeem myself! Also sorry about typos!!!


End file.
